Let Fate Decide
by csijagfan01
Summary: My take on the NCIS LA season Premier
1. LetFateDecide

**A/N - I just want to go on record stating that, I don't know what the NCIS LA will be. I'm just writing what I would love to see happen. Pure speculation on my part. **

**Disclaimer- I don't own JAG or Harm and Mac. ( all thou I wish I did ) **

**Harm's Penthouse**

**Downtown Los Angeles **

He sat up against the headboard. He kept going over all the events of the last 72 hours. Everything seemed to happen so fast, from catching the spies on his ship. To finely seeing Sarah and being in the same room with her.He remembered talking with her briefly. And after that they decided to go out to dinner, before she went back to D.C.

He looked over towards the bathroom door when he heard it open. He watched her walk out and over to the bed. Sitting down next to him. "You know I had a fantasy about you walking out of my shower in a blue towel."

"Really, you know this isn't the first time I've walked out of your shower Captain."

"I know Col, but it has been a while. How much longer will you be in town?"

"That depends on you. My schedule is free and clear."

Harm looked confused - "How can that be? You work for SOS?"

"I know, but like you said last night 'Let Fate Decide '... well I'm not willing to. I want my life with you back..."

"So do I Sarah, we've missed so much time we could have had together. I don't want to waste anymore. Marry me today at the court house."

"You really mean it this time?"

"With all my heart, I want you as my wife."

"And I want you as my husband."

"You know who will be happy.."

"I know she will sweetheart, she's always wanted us to be together."

"I know she has, and now she's getting her wish. You want to call her? Or do you want me too?"

"Why don't you call her. Put her on speaker phone."

"You know she's the one thing we did right. Even if it happened towards the end. When things where not at its best."

"I know and that's my fault, I could have chosen to stay and not take the XO listing."

"You did what you felt was best at the time, I don't blame you for that now, at the time I did. And neither does our daughter, she just loves you. I'm glad you kept the lines of communication open with her."

"It was hard at first, I wanted to talk with you. But I was worried you still hated me. After all we both said some pretty harsh words to each toward the end."

"I know we did and it cost us 9 years of our lives."

"Starting right now, no looking back. Only looking forward."

"To the start of the second or is the third chapter of our lives."

Harm got up and walked over to his Chester drawer unit. He opened up one of the drawers, pulling out an old looking box. He took it back over with him to the bed, sitting back down next to Mac. He opened it up and took out the simple diamond ring, placing it on the third finger of Mac's left hand.

"No more letting fate decide. From now on I'm deciding how I want to live my life. I want to spend the rest of it with you and our daughter."

Mac wrapped her arms around Harm's neck - "That's all I've ever truly wanted to hear from you."

Harm handed Mac his phone off his night stand. She called their daughter. She waited for her to pick the phone.

("Hello daddy?")

"No sweetie it's mommy"

("Mommy? Why are using daddy's phone?")

"Well sweetie I'm with your daddy."

("Really Mommy, for real? You're really with daddy right now?")

"Yes, I'm looking right at him."

("Can I talk to him?")

"Sure you can." Mac put the phone on speaker,

("Daddy?")

"Hey Rosebud,hows daddy's girl?"

("I miss you daddy. When can I see you?")

"Well how would you like to see daddy later today?"

("You mean it daddy? I can come and see you? I don't have to stay here with grandma and grandpa?")

"Well if you'd rather stay there, instead of watch mommy and daddy get married..."

Rosie started screaming in the phone.. Harm held the phone way from himself and Mac... "Sweetpea stop screaming..."

Rosie finally stoped long enough to listen to her daddy. "I'll leave now, and come to grandma's house and get you. In the meantime don't say a word to grandma ok munchkin."

("Okay Daddy I promise. I want say a word. I love you daddy.. ")

"I love you Sweetpea.." Harm hung up the phone, he placed it back on his nightstand. He glanced over at Mac - who was now leaning up against the head board.

"She was the one thing I didn't screw up."

"You really didn't screw up our life, I just wanted more back than from you. I should have known the more I pushed you the more you'd pull away. It's just who you are Harm. It's only taken me 14 years to real realize this."

Harm lowered his head. "This time I'm going to get it right. We are going to be a real family from here on out. Starting with marrying you."

"What about the rest? And don't you dare say 'Let Fate Decide'."

"I'm making my own Fate from this day forward. Starting with going to get our daughter, next I'm marrying her mother.After that it's up to us, we can make our lives what every we it to be. As long as we are together, just the three of us. For better or worse."

"In stickiness and in health" Mac added

"For richer or poorer." Harm said as he smiled

Both said at the sametime - "Till death do us part" Harm leaned in and kissed Mac "I love you Future Mrs Rabb"

"And I love you Future Mr Rabb."


	2. SoulMates

**A/N - I decided to add one more chapter.**

**Burnett Residents**

**La Jolla Ca**

Harm and Mac pulled into the driveway of his mother and stepfathers house. He glanced over towards Mac, as she looked out the window. "Are you ok sweetheart?"

"Yes, I love your mom and Frank, they've been so good to the both of us over the years. And Rosie just loves spending time with them.Thats one reason I dropped her here when I was summoned to LA. I know that they are getting older and seeing her helps them."

Harm put his head down. " I should've spent more time with both of them when we first relocated to San Diego. But I was just so wrapped up in getting my career back on track and..."

Mac placed two fingers on Harms lips. "Shhh... Don't say it Harmon Rabb. Mistakes where made by both of us. Especially after the miscarriage. I pushed you away from me instead of letting you in. I wasn't the only one that lost a child, you did too. But I was to focused on my own grief and pain to see that at the time."

"Baby I never once blamed you. You needed to grieve in your own way. I understand that better than most. And I know why you pushed me away when you found out about Rosie."

Now Mac had her head down, "I never should have shut you out , you would have never left me. And I know that, I was just so afraid of what would happen if I lost her. That's why I left and took the job in Washington. I couldn't handle seeing you looking hurt if I lost her."

"Well you didn't and she's here, and we are all going to be the family we always should have been."

Mac took a deep breath. "Let's go get our daughter." Harm reached across and took Mac's hand, he raised it to his lips placing a kiss on her palm. Both of them got out of Harm's car. They walked hand and hand up the front sidewalk to his mom and stepfathers house. Mac knocked on the front door and waited on it to open. While Harm stood off to the side.

Trish opened the door, she smiled when she saw Mac standing there. "Did everything work out in Los Angeles darling?"

"Yes better than I could have hoped for. In fact I have a suprize for you and Frank."

"A suprize?"

"Yes!" Mac motioned for Harm to step in front of the door.When he did, he came face to face with his mother. She had a look of shock on her face. "Harmon is it really you?"

"Yes mom, oh darling it's been so long. You haven't changed a bit. You still look just like your father." Trish took her son in her arms. She than glanced over towards Mac, who was watching the scene unfold with a smile on her face. She couldn't wait for her own daughter to see her daddy.

"Sarah darling thank you for bringing him with you." It was now that Rosie came running out onto the porch...

"Daddy...Daddy..." She few to her daddy's arms.

"Rosebud, I've missed you." Harm hugged his 8 year old tight to his chest.

"I've missed you to daddy! Do I get to spend time with you and mommy now? ( she leaned into Harm's ear ) I didn't tell grandma the secret "

"Yes you do, why don't you tell grandma our secret."

"Okay daddy.."

Trish looked at her granddaughter and than over to her son. "Grandma, mommy and daddy are getting married today and I get to go with them."

Trish looked at Harm and than at Mac. "Are you both really going to get married?"

Mac held up her left hand, showing Trish the simple diamond ring. "That's one reason why we are here, to get Rosie so she can go with us. Also we would like you and Frank to stand up with us."

A smile spread across Trish's face. "Oh I've waited such a long time for this day to come. Of course we will stand up for the both of you. Sarah do you have a Dress?"

Mac smiled, "Yes." She turned and looked over at Harm. "It's his favorite dress."

"The red one hun?"

"Yes the red one. I know that's your favorite."

"Wouldn't you rather wear white."

"No Harm I want to wear red, after all you've always given me red roses. And you've always loved me in anything red. So I'm not about to wear anything other than red to marry you. And I've even got a red dress for Rosie."

Rosie started jumping up and down... "Yes I get to wear a red dress to mommy and daddy's wedding grandma"

Trish smiled "Well than why don't we get everyone ready to go. Harm nodded his head, and headed back out to get the garment bags out of the car. Meanwhile Mac and Rosie followed Trish back into the house. Trish told Rosie to go get the card she made for her mother. In the meantime Frank walked in from the patio out back.

"I thought I heard Sarah Mackenzie."

Mac walked over to Frank - "It always good to see you." She said as she gave him a hug. "Sarah you look wonderful, I take it everything went smoothly in LA?"

"Better than I could have hoped, in fact I brought a surprise with me." It was about that time Harm opened the door. Frank looked over at his 6'4 stepson.

"Harm it's good to see you."

"You to Frank. Time has been good to you."

"I like to think your mother and little Rosie help in that department. She's a breath of fresh air. Keeps me young at heart."

"Yes she is, she is the one part of my life I managed to get right." Harm put his head down. Frank walked over to him, "sometimes our lives work out the way are supposed to when they are supposed to."

"I think you're onto something there Frank." Harm looked towards the stairs when he heard Rosie...

"Daddy, Daddy how do I look?" Rosie ran over to Harm twirling around in her red dress.

"You look beautiful my little Rosebud."

"Thank you Daddy.." She stood up on her tip toes trying to reach Harms ear. He leaned down to her level. "Wait till you see Mommy."

Harm's eyes got wide.. "Really is Mommy pretty?"

"No, Mommy is beautiful, like you say I am."

"Ok well Daddy is going to have to take your word for. Cause I can't see mommy before we get married."

"I know that, grandma told me. She also said to tell you, not to be downstairs when they come down. You have to be outside on the beach."

"Why is that?"

"Grandma said that's where the man she called will be."

"Sweetie who did grandma call?"

"The man that's going to marry you and mommy."

"Ok, than daddy needs to go get ready."

"Ok I'll stay here with grandpa."

Harm went into the downstairs guest room and changed into his Dress Whites. He thought back to the first time he had been putting them on and Mac walked in. He remembered her watching him in mirror , than he turned around to face her. She took his face in her hands. It took Everything in him to try not to kiss her. She looked like she wanted to. And in that moment he would have. He would taken her in arms and kissed her. But than she piles away from him. Well this time he would kiss her and he would never let her pull away from him again.

He was interrupted from his train of thoughts, when his mother opened the door. He smiled at her as she walked over to him."Harmon you look so handsome, just like your father did on our wedding day. I want you to listen to me and listen good. You've been given a second chance with Sarah. Be thankful you have been, I would give anything for a second chance with your father"

"What about Frank?"

"I love Frank, but I will always love your father. He was and still is my soulmate. Just like Sarah is your soulmate. Your souls will always find each other. No matter how much time has pasted between you both. You will always make your way back to one another."

"I guess I've always known that deep down inside me."

Trish smiles, "Now lets get you married." She took Harm by the hand and they walked out to the back porch. Harm was shocked when he saw who is marrying them.

"Admiral Chegwidden?"

"Captain Rabb, it's good to see you son."

"Thank you Sir. But I'm confused Sir?"

"Your mother called and asked me if I'd marry you and Mac, I couldn't say no. But I'm going to give you a word warning Rabb. You break her heart, I'll break your nose and then some."

"Yes Sir,understood Sir."

"Now that's out of the way, let's get the two of you married..."

**And that's what chapter 3 is for...**


	3. Family

**A/N - Here we go with part 3...**

**Burnett Residents**

**La Jolla Ca**

**Back porch **

Harm took his place next to Retired Admrial A.J Chegwidden, along with Frank next to him. All three men waited for the woman and 1 young lady to make there way down to them. Harm began to ring his hands. Frank noticed and leaned into his ear. "Take a long deep breath son, it will calm you down."

Harm glanced over at his step-father. "I'm not nervous about getting married, I worried she'll walk away, thinking I'm not good enough for her. Truth is, she'd be right. I'm not near good enough for her. I never really have been."

All three men looked at the patio doors when they heard Trish clear her throat. "We're ready.." Harm smiled when he saw little Rosie standing next to his mother in her deep red dress. First Trish walked down the short walk up towards her son and husband. She stoped across from Frank.

Rosie waited at the back like Trish told her todo. Next Mac walked up, she glanced down at her daughter. "Are you ready sweetie?"

"Yes Mommy."

"You remember what you are supposed to say?"

"Yes Mommy.I'm ready."

"Okay lets go get us a Salior." Mac took Rosie by the hand and both walked down towards Harm. Harm felt the tears start to fall down his face at the sight in front of him. His beautiful Mac wearing his favorite red dress just for him with their daughter walking towards him. Finally after all these years he was getting it right. His smile got wider when they stopped almost next to him.

Now the Admiral began the service. "Okay I'm new at this. So here we go. We are all gathered here to witness Harmon and Sarah exchange their wedding vows. Now as I understand this. I have to ask Rosie a question here. Rosie do you want your mommy to marry your daddy?"

"Yes I do. Daddy I want you marry mommy."Harm stepped next to Mac taking her free hand in his. "And daddy wants to marry mommy."

The rest of the ceremony was short and simple. Just like Mac wanted, nothing over the top. Just short and and too the point. They all went back inside, Trish sujested that they go out to eat. The Admrial politely declined, saying that he had other plans but wished Harm and Mac his best. He also told Harm he would be seeing him before his leave is up.

Harm wonderd what was going on. Mac picked up on this and walked over to her husband. "What does he mean by he'll be seeing you before your leave is up?"

"I'm not sure Sarah. This is news to me." Both looked over as Rosie came runing up to them.

"Mommy, Daddy does this mean we get to live in the same house now? Or do we have to do back to our other house mommy? And daddy had to stay here?"

"Well Harm, what are we going to do?"

"For now we're going to go back to daddy's house and we're going to live there.How's that sound.. "

"Music to my ears XO..."

"So I'm XO now. What happened to Flyboy. "

"That was another lifetime ago. Besides XO fits you now."

"And what about about you ninjagirl?"

"What about me? I think I'm ready to just be a mother and wife. That's the only title I need for the rest of my life. Mrs Harmon Rabb jr and Rosie's mom."

"Sounds like music to my ears. What do you say we go home. Just the three of us."

"Can we Mommy? Can we Mommy?"

"Yes we can sweetie. Why don't you go get your bag out of your room."

Harm watched his little girl run back into the house. Now Mac turned her attention to her husband. "Well now what happens?"

"We go home. Back to our place."

"Harm that's your place?"

"No for now it's our place. We can get another place later. For now it's going to be our place."

Trish and Rosie came back downstairs ( Trish had helped Rosie change ) Rosie ran over to her parents. "I'm ready now. I want to go home."

"Okay sweet girl, let daddy tell his mom and Frank bye."

"Okay Mommy, hurry up Daddy.."

Harm chuckled at his daughter, he turned to his mother and Frank. "Thank you both for this today. It's been a long time coming."

"To long darling, but at least you finally got it right. Now don't screw it up."

Harm looked shocked at his mom.. "MOM"

"You heard me Harmon Rabb. Now take your family home."

"Aye Aye Ma'am."

Harm, Mac and Rosie walked out and headed to Harms car. All theee got in. Once they where settled. He backed out and headed back to LA.

**Later that night**

**Harm's Apartment**

**Los Angeles Ca**

After they got back, Harm carried his sleeping daughter up to his apartment. Mac opened the door. And they walked in. He carried her to extra room, that he had fixed up for when she would visit him. He laid her down on the bed. She didn't wake up.

"Sweetheart do you need help changing her?"

"No I'm use to changing her when she falls asleep." Harm put his head down. Mac noticed this. "But you can stay, I'm sure she wouldn't care if her daddy is here."

"Okay." Mac opened her bag and pulled out her p.j's along with her teddy bear dresses in the flight suit. Harm smiled when he saw her bear. "She still has it."

"She never leaves it. She calls it daddy bear. It's her security blanket. One night we couldn't find it. So we spent almost all night looking.She cried and cried. Thank god we found him."

"Where was he at?"

"Outside on the swing."

Harm lowered his head. "I should have been there to help you."

"It's okay, I'm the one that ran from you."

"Let's make a deal, no more running from each other."

"Easy deal Mr Rabb.." Mac smiled as she went about tucking Rosie in bed.Harm watched his wife and daughter. He smiled, Now life was at it should have always been. All them together. Fate had finally decided in their favor. He reached his hand out to Mac. "Let's go to bed Mrs Rabb.. "

**A/N - Should I do an epilogue?**


	4. ThenextGeneraion

**A/N - Well here is the epilogue.**

**Rabb Apartment**

**Los Angeles Ca**

**6 Months later**

Harm opened the door quietly so that he didn't wake up Mac and Rosie. A lot had happen since that fateful day Mac re-enterd his life. They had gotten married, Mac no longer works for the SOS. And now he has finished his last tour on the USS Allegiance. He smiled as he thought about the news he would be sharing with his wife and daughter.

He made his way thru his dark apartment. His first stop was Rosie's room to check on her. He opend the door stepping inside. He smiled when saw she had kicked off her covers, but still held on tight to her daddy bear. He kissed her head and re-covered her up. Backing up out of the room.

Now he made his way down the dark hallway to his and Mac's bedroom. He smiled it felt good to come home to her. His life was finally right. Opening the door he wasn't shocked to see Mac laying in bed with the light on and a open book across her chest. Some things never change, he smiled making his way to the bathroom to get ready for bed.

Mac woke up when she heard the door open. But didn't open her just waited for Harm to come out of the bathroom. She felt him get into bed and start to lean over to kiss her. That's when she opened her eyes. Brown eyes netting blue for the first time in 6 months.

"Hello XO"

"Well hello Mrs Rabb." Mac shifted next to Harm wrapping her arms around him. "I've missed you."

"I've missed you too."

"How long before you go back?"

"I'm not going back."

This last part caught Mac's attention - "What do you mean your not going back? We agreed that you'd stay in. Even when the Admrial offered you the job at his law firm."

"I know sweetheart, but I don't want to be apart from you both. I've already missed so much of our daughters life. And you deserve more than a husband you only see a few times a year."

"But you have the Navy in your blood, it's who you are. I've come to realize that. That's the Harmon Rabb I fell in love with and the Harmon Rabb I married."

"And I get that sweetheart, but it's time I be a husband and a father. That's what I want now and why I'm going to work with Admrial Chegwidden at his firm."

"Harm I don't want you to do something that's going to make you unhappy."

"Baby don't you get it, being away from you Both makes me unhappy. After being with you, it killed me to go back not a day went by that I didn't think of you both. Wonder what you were doing. The nights were the worst, I wanted you in my arms. I wanted to make love to you. Watch you walk out of the shower in nothing but a towel and a smile."

"Okay I..."

"Shhhh... sweetheart... this is what I want...I want this life."

"I just don't want you to wake up one morning with regrets"

"The only regret I have is not realizing this sooner."

They both stoped talking when they heard soft knocking on the door. Mac looked over at Harm. She placed her finger on her lips indicating him to keep quiet.

"Mommy may I come in?"

"Yes baby"

Rosie opened the door. Her eyes went wide when she saw her daddy next to her mommy. She took off runing towards the bed. When she reached it, she jumped up on Harm throwing her arms around his neck and planeting kisses on his cheek...

"Daddy I missed you.."

"And I missed you Rosebud."

Mac smiled watching the reunion between Harm and his daughter. Now she understood why he didn't want to go back.

"Daddy are you going to have to go back to your ship soon? "

"No sweetie but I do have a special surprise for you but you don't get it just yet."

"Why not daddy?"

"Well because it's late and you should be sleeping."

"So if I go back to bed, can I have when I get up?"

"Well I have to take you to it."

Rosie looked at her daddy funny. "Why"

"Cause your surprise isn't here."

"Oh okay can I sleep here with you and mommy?"

Harm leand over to his daughters ear. "You have to ask mommy!"

"Mommy can I stay?"

"Okay, but only for tonight. Tomorrow night you stay in your room like a good girl."

"Okay" Rosie laid down between Harm and Mac. It wasn't very long before she was back asleep. Mac looked at Harm. "So what's this surprise you have for her?"

"Nope not telling. You'll both see tomorrow."

**Next Morning **

**Rabb Apartment **

Rosie woke up and started jumping on the bed. "Up mommy.. up daddy... you said I can have my surprise today"

Harm shifted on the bed opening one eye. "Rosie sweetheart I love you but daddy is old and needs sleep."

Mac laughed - "Your not that old Harmon Rabb. Last time I checked everything is still in working order."

Rosie looked over at Mac - "What's that mean mommy?"

"Just that all daddy's parts work fine."

"Oh!"

"Sweetheart why don't you go get your cereal and juice. And after that go get ready for the day."

"Yes Ma'am." Rosie took off towards the kitchen. Mac took advantage of her leaving and scooted over next to Harm. She started to nuzzle his neck. He moaned into his pillow. "Wake up hubby..Our daughter is busy for the moment."

With that Harm was now wide awake. "Just what do you have in mind."

"Well we both need to shower and get ready. We can save time and water by doing it together."

"I like the way you think." Harm took Mac by the hand and led her to the bathroom. Once they where inside they made short order of each other's clothes. Harm turned on the shower, lifting Mac up and carrying her inside. She wrapped her legs around him.

"I'll be gentle."

"No, be good."

Both lost track of time as they where enjoying their shower together. And nether one heard the door open up. "Mommy? Daddy?" Where are you."

Mac heard Rosie.. "Shit Harm we didn't lock the door."

Mac quickly jumped out of the shower grabbing a towel. She was about to hand one to Harm, but it was too late Rosie already opened the bathroom door.

"Mommy?"

Mac quickly went to stand in front of Harm. "Sarah Rose Rabb what are you doing coming into our room without knocking first?"

"I did knock, no one said anything." She put her head down. "Am I in trouble?"

Harm peeped from around Mac. He whispered in Mac's ear. "Daddy says no, but you have to go wait in your room for right now."

"Okay, I love you both." Rosie put her head down and walked out. After she was gone Harm got out. "That was close, from now on we are going to have to lock the door."

"Oh why, you don't want to explain to your 8 year old what all your parts are?"

"Not just yet, I want to keep her my baby girl as long as I can."

Mac smiled. "Your a good father to her."

"I want to do better by both of you."

"You already are. Now let's get ready before she comes back. After all she's just like you."

"What's that mean?"

"She tends to get overly excited."

"I don't get overly excited."

"Your forgetting, I've seen you around Tomcats and aircraft carriers."

Harm just looked at his wife. "I'm Just going to go put on my uniform."

"Uniform?"

"Yes this is part of Rosie's surprise." Harm smiled as he walked past his wife and went to get dressed. 45 minutes later everyone was dressed and ready to leave. They made their way down to the parking garage and over to Harms car.

"Daddy why are we taking your car?"

"Cause part of your surprise is in daddy's car and you can't see it till we get to where we are going."

"Okay."

"Just were are we going XO?"

"You'll see."

**Naval Shipyard **

**San Diego **

Harm flashed his ID at the guard. He waved him on thru the gate. He drove right up to his parking spot and pulled in, killing the engine. Mac looked around . "Harm what are we doing here."

"My last official act as XO of the USS Allegiance." Harm opened his door getting out. He went to the trunk and removed his brown aviator jacket. Along with a child sized one. Mac and Rosie walked over to Harm. He knelt down in front of his daughter and put the jacket on her.

"I had a jacket just like this when I was younger than you. One thing I did with my dad was go see his plane."

"Is that my surprise daddy? I get to see your plane?"

"Yes baby girl, and you get to sit down in the cock pit."

Rosie started jumping - "Really Daddy! Do I get my picture made?"

"You sure do, that's a Rabb tradition."

"Just like your picture with Grampa Rabb and you"

"That's right sweetheart. Now let's go."

Harm took both his girls by their hands and walked with them up to the ramp where Harms ship was docked at. Harm walked over to the officer of the watch and signed back on. He saluted him and headed on with Mac and Rosie. They walked through the ship and up to the flight deck, once there Harm walked over to his F-18. He motioned for his plane Captain to bring over a side ladder.

After he did Harm climbed the ladder and opened up the went back down and helped Rosie walk up the ladder. When she reached the top, he lifted her up and inside, she looked all around. Harm started to explain everything to her.

Mac watched from the deck, she felt herself starting to tear up. Now she knew how wrong she had been to want to keep her from Harm in the beginning. Seeing them together was what she always wanted. She raised up the camera.

"Hey Hammer and Hammer jr, look this way."

Both Harm and Rosie looked at at Mac as she snapped the picture. A new generation of Rabb avatars. After all the Navy and Flying is in their blood...

**A/N - Wow I think this is a perfect way to end this... **


End file.
